


The Future

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Non-Explicit, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad mating flight, Zaranth comforts Tai</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future

Zaranth pressed her nose into her rider's sleeping space, crooning softly at the first flinch and the almost hysterical hug that followed. She did not mind being held like this, her rider clinging to her muzzle. What bothered her were the tears. She knew Tai had not enjoyed the flight as the green had.

It worried Zaranth, until she heard her rider start talking. There were plans, plans for the future. Zaranth knew Thread was to end, but not why or how or when; that was too much _time_.

Tai said they would be free then, and that made Tai happy. So Zaranth made herself remember, over and over, that the future was the same as freedom, and freedom was a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish it to be known that Tai's whole story arc has bothered me since the first time I ever read the book she was introduced in.


End file.
